


Неизменное

by WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Драбблы R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Смущения не было ни на цент — это же Стив, это же Баки, пойдем дальше — да, конечно, пойдем"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизменное

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Бруклин-тайм

Баки даже не помнит, как это началось. Не помнит первого поцелуя. Все получалось как-то само собой.

Сначала — небрежно закинутая на плечи рука, тепло чужого тела и неудобно выступающие косточки, быстро ставшие привычными и необходимыми; привычка сидеть рядом, лежать рядом, порой — спать рядом. Губы, мазнувшие по влажному виску, когда сидели вот так в обнимку и Баки повернул голову, чтобы глянуть в окно. И в следующий раз — то же самое, только мгновением дольше; и еще дольше. Они ни о чем не разговаривали, ничего не обсуждали. Это выходило так же естественно, как дышать, думать, быть вместе. Где-то среди этих дружески-возбуждающих объятий и прикосновений затаился и первый поцелуй, тоже смазанный, легкий, как выдох, ничего не изменивший. Они шли к нему, а после — от него так же просто и не задумываясь, как делали и все остальное. Никуда не торопились, будто был в головах четко заданный ритм, будто знали заранее — все будет, никуда от них не денется. Узнавали не спеша, пробовали, выцеловывали, трогали с любопытством, смущения не было ни на цент — это же Стив, это же Баки, пойдем дальше — да, конечно, пойдем.

И они шли.

Добрались до взаимной дрочки, понравилось. Особенно когда Баки прижимал Стива к стене, захватывая в кольцо пальцев оба их члена, а Стив клал ладони поверх, не помогая, просто считывая ритм, разгораясь изнутри, выпуская румянец на щеки. Баки чувствовал жар, улыбался, толкался в ладонь сильнее, думал, как будет, если не рукой поймать эти капли, а ртом. Однажды не выдержал, кончив раньше, разжал пальцы, опустился на колени, не слушая недоумения Стива, тут же сменившегося восторженным выдохом. Его рука легла на затылок Баки, это тоже было здорово, обоим было хорошо, и в следующий раз уже Стив полез пробовать, а Баки чувствовал себя распятым и вознесшимся на небеса.

При каком-то очередном минете Баки легонько провел пальцами между ягодиц Стива, тот вздрогнул, кончил и потащил его к кровати — отсасывать друг другу они предпочитали все так же у стены, как в первый раз. Стив сбросил оставшуюся одежду и лег ничком, подставляясь под взгляд Баки. Задница у него была белая, а уши — розовые, и это был единственный признак смущения, быстро пропавший, едва Баки начал трогать там, где хотелось. Они почти не говорили — да и о чем тут было говорить. Баки завороженно наблюдал, как его пальцы исчезают в Стиве — вначале один, потом, после нескольких дней экспериментов, — два и даже три. Он дрочил себе другой рукой, кончал и, переведя дыхание, продолжал медленно трахать Стива пальцами, глядя, как тяжело он дышит, как стекает по виску капля пота — Баки знал его солоноватый вкус, — как напряжен между тощими бедрами ровный светлый член. Иногда Баки сжимал его ладонью, и тогда Стив выплескивался через несколько движений, словно освобождаясь от тяжести. Иногда Стив сам помогал себе, а Баки смотрел, как движется его рука, и заново возбуждался. Иногда он переворачивал Стива на спину, не вынимая из него пальцев, коротко целовал твердые колени и раскинутые бедра, сосал, загоняя пальцы поглубже, и выпивал его, как стакан сока в жаркий день. Было неизменно хорошо, чтобы они ни делали. После Стив улыбался, лежа под ним, и оба знали, что когда-нибудь Баки возьмет его по-настоящему, и Стив тоже попробует все, что захочет, и у них хватит времени на все.

Однажды Баки, привычно и жадно глядя, как исчезают его пальцы в теле Стива, думает, что хочет проделать это и языком — поцеловать его там, вылизать, послушать, как он стонет в голос. Он наклоняется, но решается только потереть о ягодицу щекой. Стив поймет, и вскоре они зайдут немного дальше. Баки не знает, есть ли конец у этого пути. Наверное, должен быть. Они ведь не смогут так всегда. Он вдруг часто целует молочно-белую задницу Стива, будто время неожиданно съежилось, и кончает, даже не прикоснувшись к себе.

— И что дальше? — впервые говорит он вслух, когда они, потные и испачканные, лежат рядом.

— Не знаю, — говорит Стив, который обычно все знает. — Найдешь девушку, женишься, заведешь детей.

Он ведь ни на цент не верит в то, что говорит, догадывается Баки.

Баки знает — то, чем они занимаются, неправильно, порочно и греховно. Им вообще не стоило этого делать. Баки думает, что если бы очень захотел, если бы возжелал очиститься от греха, он, наверное, мог бы перестать трогать Стива. Это сложно, но он, пожалуй, смог бы. Но только он ведь все равно не перестал бы его любить. С этим-то как быть, господи?

Господь, кажется, тоже не знает.


End file.
